Falling
by stickerstar-12
Summary: This isa L/J ficiton where Lily and James are best friends along with Sirius and the gang, but still love to tease each other 24/7. Lily's is a klutz, and even a little ditzy. *Chapter One* James and Sirius attempt to wake Lily up.......


**Chapter One  
  
"Lily…."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Lily, time to get up."  
  
"Go away you evil wizard!"  
  
"You've got to get up to make me go away." The voice pointed out. Lily just rolled over and put the pillow on top of her head to block out unwanted noises.  
  
"Lily, come on, you're gonna be late to Potions!"  
  
"Just tell Slimy ole' Green I'm sick, OK?" Lily pleaded in her still groggy voice.  
  
"Lily, just get up already and stop being such a baby." Lily attempted to roll over again to drown the "evil" voices out, but ended up rolling off of her bed onto the floor with a loud thud. James and Sirius laughed at her misfortune. Lily could be such a klutz sometimes.  
  
"See what you made me do?" Lily was up now.  
  
"Just hurry up already, I don't need another detention this week."  
  
"Awe, would you look at that, James doesn't want a detention. Maybe I should be slow on purpose…."  
  
"But then James and Sirius would leave you here all alone, and Miss I-have- no-sense-of-direction-Lily would get lost on her way to Potions, and never get there!" Lily took this into account for a moment.  
  
"OK, OK, I'll hurry! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Maybe we don't want to. You never leave us alone when we want you to." James stated. Sirius was used to this kind of childish behavior between James and Lily. It was very amusing to watch, every day something unusual and hilarious happened.  
  
"Fine then, just stay here and watch me change, I don't care!" Lily was shooting an evil glare at James. It was almost as if Sirius wasn't even there anymore. The realization hit James that if he didn't leave, he would most likely be seeing Lily naked. Then he started thinking a little more and wondered if Lily would really start changing in front of him……  
  
"I'm leaving now…." Sirius said.  
  
"OK, bye Si-, hey wait a second, you're not leaving this perverted creep in a room alone with me, are you?"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Lily turned and spoke to James. Sirius silently crept out of Lily's room and down the common room stairs. "So are you leaving or not James? I still need to get changed."  
  
"Um, nope. I'm fine right here. " He sat down on Lily's bed.  
  
"Fine, you asked for it. But I don't want to hear any of that traumatized for life crap." James was still thinking Lily wouldn't actually get undressed in front of him. That is until she pulled off her pajama top.  
  
"She won't…"  
  
"What'd you say James?" Lily had a devilish glint in her eye. She knew she was making James think of what to do next.  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly. Next, Lily took off her shorts….  
  
"Can you handle it James?" This was about the time James had decided that it was just wrong to be watching Lily like this. She was in her underwear!  
  
"OK, you win this round Evans," Lily smiled smugly to herself, "but I win the next."  
  
"Oh really, how so?" Lily taunted.  
  
"I'm leaving for Potions without you." James grinned evilly.  
  
"You little!" Lily was lost for words. She was absolutely horrible with directions. Even though this was her 6th year at Hogwarts, she could still barely find her way to the great Hall or Library. How would she ever get to Potions? "Give me two seconds, please?"  
  
"OK, OK, I guess," James sighed. "The things I do for you." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could you leave though?" Lily blushed, realizing what she was wearing in front of a male best friend.  
  
"Oh, yeah," James blushed slightly also, "OK." Lily quickly finished changing and ran down to the common room, expecting to see James there.  
  
"Hey! Where is that little brat?" Lily spoke out loud to herself.  
  
"Sorry kiddio, don't think there are any brats here."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was here." Lily said to the stranger. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
"I could ask you the same," the boy said to Lily.  
  
"Oh yeah, right."  
  
"I left my homework up in my dorm room, so Professor McFarland gave me permission to let me come back and get it. What's your excuse?"  
  
"My best friends tried to wake me up and I didn't. One of them was supposed to wait for me, but he didn't!"  
  
"Oh, so are you leaving for class now then?"  
  
"Um…." Lily blushed, "I would be, but I have this little problem…..I'm horrible with directions and don't know how to get there alone." She expected the boy to burst out laughing. Instead, he looked a little surprised and offered to walk her to class.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said, "I'd like that." 


End file.
